Crimson Manor
by Zorexo2
Summary: The students of New Directions take a trip to the mysterious Crimson Manor, a place where once you enter, you may not get out alive. Will the New Direction kids join that list, or will they uncover the secrets before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been a while since I've written a story for , and as you may tell I'm going for a different route. I am a huge fan of Glee and watching these last few episodes before graduation inspired me to write something featuring these loveable characters, and I also wanted to write another serial killer/murder mystery story much like my other story, **_**Campus Killer**_**... So let's give this a shot.**

**Crimson Manor**

**The students of McKinley High go on a field trip to the Crimson Manor, a huge mansion which held centuries of residents all of whom mysteriously disappeared. It is a legend in folklores of long ago, which still continue today. Named after the color of the outer walls, this manor holds secrets and tales which none can imagine. Little do these students know is that they are walking into a mysterious history, and a deadly future... What exactly is the Crimson Manor, and will these students learn the truth before it's too late?**

**Characters:**

**Rachel Berry**

**Finn Hudson**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Kurt Hummel**

**Artie Abrams**

**Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Santana Lopez**

**Mercedes Jones**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

**Brittany Pierce**

**Mike Chang**

**Blaine Anderson**

**Sam Evans**

**Lauren Zizes**

**Dave Karofsky**

**Rory Flanagan**

**Sugar Motta**

**Joe Hart**

**Sebastian Smythe**

**Jesse St. James**

**A/N: Just as a heads up, for the sake of the story I'm adding Jesse, Sebastian, and Dave as members of the New Directions, since they aren't going to be singing anyway, as well as possibly having Artie not be in a wheelchair. I'm not entirely sure on the whole Artie thing, because I don't want to make these characters too different, if at all, from the show, but it may help with my story to change it.**

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

McKinley High was just another typical high school. Filled with students of all backgrounds: jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, and glee club members. Despite the preconceptions, these glee club members aren't what they appear. They are just your average students who all dream of becoming big someday, and the glee club was their way of getting there; however, little do they know that one fateful decision could change that forever...

* * *

"Look, it's our senior year and we should all do something together, just to make some more memories before we all go our separate ways" Rachel said as she stood, yet again, in front of the club members in the choir room.

"Seriously Berry? When do we not spend any free time with each other? We are all any people in this club talk to. It's not like we haven't spent almost every waking moment with each other, from practicing for our competitions to spending the weekends at the Lima Bean" Santana said, not afraid of what the smaller girl was going to say.

"Alright, you have a point, but what's the hurt in spending one day together doing something fun?" Rachel said. "Now if you're all in, then we should agree on something to do."

"We can go to the pet shelter and look for a friend for Lord Tubbington" Brittany said, with the seriousness in her odd request evident. "He's never been the same since he watched The Hunger Games... He gained more weight too; maybe the Atkins diet isn't working." No one could respond after this, wither because they were confused themselves, or that they just didn't know what to say.

"Okay then, how about something else?"

"We can go to the monster truck show tomorrow. There's a new truck called the Frighteous Fury. It's supposed to be epic" Sam said, gaining no interest from his classmates.

"As exciting as that sounds, I really don't want to spend any time surrounded by drunk old men trying to hit on me" Quinn said, which all the girls agreed with.

"I know. There's a mansion about half an hour away that's supposed to be haunted or something. The Warbler's told me about it. I think it's called the Crimson Manor" Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that. It's like 350 years old, and supposedly all the residents that lived there eventually go missing. We should go there this weekend, I'm pretty sure they give tours" Artie said.

"That sounds really creepy" Kurt said, "I really don't want to go wandering around a haunted house."

"Oh come on, stop being wimps and suck it up. It sounds awesome and we should all go! My vote is to go to the haunted mansion" Sebastian said.

"Well does anyone else have any ideas?" Rachel asked, to which everybody shook their heads. "Okay, I guess we're going to the Crimson Manor."

* * *

The Crimson Manor, home to hundreds of residents over the past 346 years, is known to be home to a dark and sinister past. First built in 1666, it was home to many residents, until a man named Jack Walsh came and bought the entire property in the early 1900s. Not much was known about the man, since he lived alone with his wife, and very few people entered the house, except his wife and the servants. Jack was a rich entrepreneur who held his own in the business world, but in all other aspects kept to himself and his family. It wasn't until the pair of them mysteriously disappeared that people began to wonder what happened inside the strange house. It became evident that this couple wasn't the first to have gone missing from the mansion; many who lived there met the same fate. After months of no clues to their disappearance, the police gave up and soon after the house was refurbished and put back on the market.

Named after the dark blood colored exteriors, this mansion was meant to have various legends and tales told about it to frighten any children who thought to go near. Several of these stories included ghosts of the original residents haunting the halls, mysterious murderers residing in the dark rooms killing those who enter the dwelling, or dark spirits lurking in the shadows ready to take over the bodies of anyone nearby.

Whatever the story, people were terrified of the house, and yet they were strangely fascinated by the mystery which the large mansion held. This led to the eventual closure of the home, but later building it into a tourist attraction, where people can be guided through the countless rooms and have their most terrifying nightmares come true.

It is not completely known what exactly happened 346 years ago in this mansion, or what became of the Walsh family, but one thing is certain: the kids of the glee club, New Directions, are about to uncover these secrets, whether they want to or not.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not much, but I wanted to see where my mind went while writing this and if this had any potential. So please let me know if you like this idea or totally hate it because I could use some feedback, and if you would also let me know how you feel about Artie with the wheelchair or without because it could help me write this story. Thanks.**

**Also, I'm sorry for deleting it and then reposting, I tried to write the next chapter and was stuck, so I changed some things concerning the history of the mansion in hopes it will make my writing easier**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to apologize because I deleted this story because I wasn't sure I wanted to write it, but then I really felt the need to, then I deleted it again and reposted it because what I had written about the history of the mansion didn't work with what I was going to write in this chapter and I couldn't think of another way to do it with what I already had. So please forgive me, and I hope it works now.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

The kids of New Directions were of mixed feelings concerning their trip to the Crimson Manor. Despite their better judgments that this mansion wasn't haunted, the thought of entered a house were there were numerous old stories about it gave them all chills. It almost didn't seem like all too smart of an idea to go...

"Look, guys. I don't think we should go. I mean every story we read about this place ends with the people never coming back out after they enter; and those aren't the best odds" Quinn said as the club gathered in the school parking lot.

"Oh come on Fabray. You seriously pick now to be all goody two shoes." Lauren said, "Where the hell is the Fabray who would kill anyone who got in her way for a stupid crown?"

"Don't tempt me Zizes." Quinn replied, "All I'm saying is that I have a bad feeling about this."

"Just relax Quinn, nothing bad will happen. We are just going there for a few hours, and maybe have a few little scares. But I highly doubt that they would open this place up as a tourist attraction if it was actually making people disappear" Rachel said.

"Yeah, come on. This might just be our last hoorah together, so we might as well enjoy it" Puck said.

"Fine, but just so we all know, I'm not a fan of this" Quinn said as they all piled into separate cars and headed towards the Crimson Manor

* * *

Nothing can be heard once their cars pulled past the old iron gate and into the long winding driveway that led to the massive building. Three stories tall, at least (judging by what can be seen on the outside), and surrounded by an enormous courtyard filled with trees and bushes all over the place. The outer walls were covered in multiple vines of ivy creeping along every crack and crevice that emerged over the past 300 years, and with what parts of the wall itself that can be seen were stained with the crimson paint for which it was named.

Within the courtyard were bushes and trees which themselves looked to be as old as the house. The trees towered as tall as the mansion and their old age was evident in the rotting bark. There was a creepiness to the property, from the old plants surrounding it, to the statues which were perched from multiple positions, which all seemed to be looking at those who entered the property.

Stepping out of the vehicles, the students all took the moment to take in their surroundings. They all took in every inch of the property. They can all feel the presence of the mansion, it was as if it was actually looking back at them. The vastness of their surroundings was not uncommon to these kids, who had been to New York, among other places, but it was the ambiance of what surrounded them. You can see, with every portion of this mansion, the age in it; you can almost see the countless people who have walked amongst the property, and even lived there at some point. This mansion almost seemed like it was alive, and it was not all too happy to be welcoming new visitors.

* * *

The glee club members took their time as they examined the property before heading towards the building itself. Taking each step one at a time, along the wide, large half winding stairs which led to the large wooden doors enclosing what was inside. Before they were even able to walk towards the intimidating doors, they were startled to see them opening before them, allowing a man of about thirty years old, with short, shaggy brown hair, black rectangle glasses before his eyes, wearing a pair of dark black jeans and a dress shirt of navy blue. He looked as though he may have worked there, judging by the look of his nice clothes and by what he said once we walked outside.

"Hello, my name is Andrew, and welcome to the Crimson Manor. I presume you are here for a tour" Andrew said as he looked at the large group around him.

"Yes. We are hoping to tour the whole property if possible?" Rachel said.

"That's fine by me, I hope you will be willing to deal with me then since I'm the only one on duty this weekend, we don't get many visitors lately," Andrew said. "Well if we are all ready, let's begin the tour."

Quinn was standing with the group, near the wall overlooking the driveway, when she had the sudden feeling of someone watching them. It was that 'hairs on the back of your neck standing up' feeling that sent shivers down her spine. As she turned around all she could see were the trees and various plants and statues along the front lawn; it was when she looked up at the statue right next to her that she saw it was a tiny framed woman only covered in a cloth that was looking down straight at her. The clouds in the sky above the statue turned to a dark gray color, which signaled a storm on the horizon.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Artie asked as he sat in his wheelchair next to her, he noticed her gaze off into the sky and seem to drift off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting a creepy feeling," Quinn replied with a smile after she was shaken from her daze." I'm not a fan of creepy stuff."

* * *

_It was a stormy night in April 1906 as Jack Walsh came back from an extremely long business trip. He had expected to come home to a quiet house where all the help went home and his wife was comfortably tucked away in her bed; but was he was never more wrong._

_He walked into the front hallway of his prized mansion to hear his wife's voice sound as if she was in distress. As he ran towards the staircase, and towards the room he shared with his wife, to come to the sudden realization that she was not in distress, she was in the process of having an affair with the head butler._

_Jack was outraged, and suddenly he felt himself fill up with rage and anger which he had never felt before. It was as if there was something taking over his body. He knew what he was feeling was wrong, but he felt it needed to be done. He walked almost calmly towards the kitchen as he grabbed a knife and headed back upstairs. He stood on the other side of the partially open door, with one hand gripping the doorknob and the knuckles on his other hand going white from holding onto the handle of the knife firmly in his hand. _

_As a flash of lightning and the crash of thunder filled the air he rushed into the room, and wasted no time in hearing their screams as he plunged the knife into the adulterous pair numerous times. Blood covered the once pristine, white sheets as they both lay dead. Jack slowly let go of the knife and let it fall to the floor. He gathered himself and took the bodies and hid them where no one will find them. Taking the evidence he cleverly arranged everything; but before he could do anything else, he left his own DNA, in the form of his own blood, at the scene and disappeared from the property, knowing that the police will believe him to have gone missing as well as the other two._

_It was then that he allowed the mystery of the mansion to escape and change the fate of everything._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silence  
**

Walking into the mansion was a completely different experience than just standing outside it. There was an ominous feeling the moment they stepped into the front hallway. All that light the corridors and rooms were well placed candles hanging from the walls and ceilings, and placed on any surface. It gave the feeling that there could be anything hidden around each corner.

Once the whole group filled into the hallway the doors they entered through slowly closed with creaks and clicks before resting in its closed position. The walls inside the hallway were painted in what looked like a dark gray color, but whether that was true is hard to tell since time wore down the paint. The floors were all hardwood, and would creak under the weight of the person who stepped on them. If you expected spider webs and dust bunnies to be covering every inch of the interior, then you were wrong. What was left in the mansion, after centuries of being used, was kept in the best condition ever, and there was not a speck of dust anywhere. The proprietors of the tour group probably wanted to give the feeling as though you were there when all the tales took place, probably to give it a creepier feeling.

They were all snapped out of their trance when Andrew began speaking. "Well, let us begin out tour of the Crimson Mansion. Now, I am supposed to go over some rules and regulations to keep everything in order. Rule One, please stay with the group. We will be going through every room in the house, so there's' no need to sneak off to see it on your own. Rule Two, please do not touch anything unless you have permission. We wish to keep everything in the most authentic condition as possible. Rule Three, feel free to ask questions; trust me, it gets boring when I'm the only one talking. And finally, Rule Four, have fun and enjoy your time here in the Crimson Manor. Now any questions before we start?"

"Yes; will I be able to see everything with my wheelchair?" Artie asked.

"Yes, we have several handicap accessible elevators which will bring you to the designated floors, which is a great segway to begin," Andrew began as he led the group towards an elevator no too far behind him. "These elevators were added by Jack Walsh himself when he first moved into the property to help his wife access all floors of the mansion with ease when she found it tiring to constantly climb the stairs."

"Well this lady is quite the lazy bum," Sam interjected.

"Well you could say that, but Mr. Walsh was a very caring person and always found himself fulfilling his wife's wishes out of love."

"Okay, then he's a sap," Puck said, which had the guys of the group all laughing.

"Well, it's interpreted to everyone in different ways," Andrew said. "Now let's move into the living room. It is here that many people have spent their time living, as ironically as that seems. But actually this is the only room in the entire house that was not redone by anybody who purchased the house. So, all the fixtures in this room are the exact same as when it was first built, which gives it a very intimate feeling."

"Wow, look at these books. I have never seen this many, and in such pristine condition," Tina said as she and Mike strolled along the shelves along the wall above the fireplace.

"Wow, this is a nice fireplace," Blaine said as he crouched down next to the large opening in the side of the wall.

"Yes, it is. Jack built that fireplace one summer in his off time. Completely changed the integrity of this room...for the better," Andrew replied as he signaled the group towards the door and back into the hallway. "Well why don't we wander on down to the dining room."

"What are in all these rooms?" Sebastian asked as they ventured down the hallway.

"Oh, these are just closets; coat closets, a few storage, and one for the staff to keep their stuff during the day," Andrew said as he turned around and said while walking backwards.

"Hey, maybe there are some skeletons in these closets," Dave whispered to Jesse.

"Yea, I wouldn't doubt it in this place," Jesse replied looking up towards the second story banister as they walked under it.

"Here we are in the dining room. All the chairs and the table are made from an oak tree which grew in the back yard for nearly a century," Andrew began.

"And let me guess, Jack Walsh cut the tree down himself and made the furniture with his bare hands for his wife?" Santana asked.

"Actually no he didn't, they had a carpenter come in and do it. He had..." Andrew began, but was interrupted.

"Look dude, I don't mean to be rude, but when the hell are we going to get to the scary crap. We didn't drive an hour here just to get a tour of all the ancient, boring furniture in this house," Puck interjected.

"Oh, right. Well we can skip right to that part I suppose. It would make things more interesting," Andrew said.

"Sweet, now the fun begins," Finn said as he and Puck high fived.

"Well, since we are here in the dining room I guess it would be appropriate to start with what had happened in this very room long ago," Andrew said, gaining the attention of the whole group as they gathered closer to hear better. "It was 1854, and a man named Daniel Miller lived here with his wife and three children, ages 15, 12 and 8, as well as several staff members including Robert Allen, their butler for nearly 20 years. It was on one fateful night that a tragedy happened.

"Robert had served the family for a long time, and at first it was a great job. He enjoyed serving them, but when the couple began having children, and they got older was when he started to hate the job. Not only were the children a pain to be around, with their constant stubborn attitudes, to their annoying behaviors, but both Mr. and Mrs. Miller began to take out their regrets and anger from the kids and each other onto Robert, an innocent bystander who was only doing his job. It did not take long for the anger to rise up within Robert and end up releasing it all during dinner one night, and in the worst way possible."

"Oh God. I don't like where this story is going," Rachel said as she held onto Finn's arm for support.

"After slaving over the stove all night cooking a meal for the Miller's, since the cook called in sick, Robert was already in a bad mood; not to mention the fact that all the other servants were gone for the night. When he brought the meal to the family in the dining room all he was hoping for was a pleasant thank you, or nice acknowledgement of his work, but he got neither. The entire family were more preoccupied in their own tiny problems, and were only interested in the flaws in Robert's meal, like the slightly burnt side of the turkey. It was evident in Robert's demeanor that he was losing any bit of patience he had left, but none of the Millers noticed.

"As Robert headed back into the kitchen to refresh Mrs. Miller's drink all that he could notice was the carving knife sitting conveniently on the counter, and the bottle of bleach next to the sink. Something within Robert snapped at how easy it was to end his misery, as he poured the bleach into the cup in his hand, and hide the knife behind his back as he reentered the dining room. When he emerged through the door he was surprised to see the kids gone and only their parents still at the table."

The silence in the group of kids was evident as they knew where the story was going, but were to intent on hearing what was being said.

"Robert handed Mrs. Miller her drink and stood silently behind Mr. Miller's chair. He watched intently as Mrs. Miller wasted no time and drank every drop in the glass without thinking, and soon regretted it as she began choking and coughing up blood before collapsing on the ground next to her chair. As Mr. Miller stood up in alarm Robert lunged forward wrapping on arm around the man's neck and plunging the knife into his chest and watched as he too collapsed onto the floor.

"He then slowly backed out of the room and headed for the front closet where he knew Mr. Miller kept his hunting gear as he pulled out the man's shotgun and headed to the kids' room. He opened the door and opened fire onto the three children as they screamed for their lives before falling down dead." Andrew said as he was coming to an end to the story, "Once he registered what he just done he fell to his knees and began to weep, and wasted no time as he picked the shotgun back up and fired one last shot into his mouth ending the misery of that whole household, and for the first time since that family moved in, it was silent, a very deadly silence. It is believed that if you are extremely quiet you can still hear the coughing of Mrs. Miller, MR. Miller choking and even the screams of the children" Andrew finished the story and could see the disgust in all the kids faces.

"Well... that was what we were expecting, but that was creepy," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, why would the butler do that? He could have lost his job," Brittany said, which obviously got no response.

"Hey, I don't want to change the subject, but where did Joe go?" Rory asked causing everyone to look around for his presence, but it was not found.

"He was right behind me before," Sugar said, "maybe he went to the bathroom."

"Wait, cavemen can use the toilet?" Brittany stupidly asked.

"Well he broke the rule for disappearing if that's the case," Andrew said.

* * *

Joe stood towards the back of the group as he listened intently on the story, and it was getting interesting as Robert began to contemplate murdering the family he serves. But before Joe could hear the rest of the story, a hand reached out and covered his face with a rag. Before Joe could make a noise to get help or warn his friends, he found his world blacking out.

Waking up, Joe had no idea where he was, or what had happened, but all he could tell was that he was hanging up against a cold wall. He had no time to figure out where exactly it was, but by a quick guess it most likely was the basement, before he felt a sharp object pierce his stomach. He looked down and saw a faint glimmer of candlelight from a nearby table glint off the small blade which was stuck in his body, and as he looked up he saw a slight bit of his attacker's face by the candlelight before he felt the blade be pulled out and thrust into his chest. He wasn't able to say anything before his neck gave out and his chin rested on his upper chest which gave the impression that he was dead, and he was.

* * *

_Jack Walsh casually walked down the stairs to the front hallway, not looking towards the house he once lived in, knowing he can no longer stay there after what he had just done. He picked up the back he had from his business trip and he left the house and walked down the driveway, not even caring that it was pouring outside. _

_Once he went through the front gate, he looked back briefly knowing that he was leaving the house he loved, but was only leaving it briefly knowing he would return and claim what was once his, and forever will be; no matter who went inside and defiled his rightful property._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trespassing**

Joe's body hung against the wall, warm blood still dripping from the fresh wounds in his chest and stomach onto the cold stone floors of the basement. All signs of life were gone from his body as it dangled over the puddle of blood below him. His attacker wasted no time thinking about the homicide he just committed, but concocted the next strategy to finish what he was determined to accomplish, and what makes it better is that none of the other people in the mansion had a single clue as to what was coming.

* * *

"Well he broke the rule for disappearing, if that's the case," Andrew said.

"Should we go looking for him?" Quinn asked, concerned about their missing friend.

"Not now, it's not of use for all of you to go wandering off and get lost somewhere here, and it's against the protocol for any guests to go somewhere without a tour guide; it's all insurance business. He can find us when he gets back, I'm sure we won't get too far ahead without him," Andrew said.

"Let's hope a ghost didn't get him. Ooohhhh!" Dave said jokingly, creeping up ghost like behind some of the girls.

"Shut up Karofsky," Santana said as she turned around and slapped Dave on the shoulder. "You shouldn't be talking, you were cowering before after Andrew told the story of the homicidal butler," Santana finished, seeing the defeat in Karofsky's eyes.

"Okay, if you guys are done joking around, I would like to get back to the tour," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, now let's continue by heading into the kitchen where we have a tale of breaking and entering as well as homicide by arson. It's sure to heat things up. Ha ha," Andrew said, cracking himself up, but not even cracking a smile of his guests. "Well some people find that funny," he said before leading the group through the dining room and into the kitchen,

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Tina said as Mike and Artie both nodded their heads in agreement before following through the door.

"Well as you can see in here pretty much everything in here is as updated as the house is, and that's for a very interesting reason. In 1894, the Jones family, consisting of Mr. and Mrs. Jones as well as their two children. The story I'm about to tell took place on a warm August night. While Mr. Jones was working late one night, and both children were spending the night at their friend's houses, Mrs. Jones took the time to attempt to cook dinner for herself and her husband, but she was in for a surprise," Andrew said, starting the story.

"She was alone in the huge mansion that night and had not thought to lock the front door, which was a huge mistake. She heard the front door open, and her first thought was that it was her husband returning home from work, but she was wrong," Andrew began. "She called out to who she thought was Mr. Jones, saying: 'I'm in the kitchen, honey!' But who appeared in the doorway of the kitchen was not who she expected. She turned and saw three men dressed in all black, obviously there to rob them. Mrs. Jones attempted to make a break for it out the back door here, but she wasn't fast enough when one of the men grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"She screamed and thrashed to get away, but she wasn't strong enough. One of the men got down to where her face was and pointed a gun against her temple asking 'Is there anyone else here?' to which she replied in a terrified voice 'No.' The two men started to leave but stopped to throw the man holding her down some rope. He took the rope and tied her hands together, then taking the other end he tied it to the island in the middle of the kitchen facing the stove. Once the men left, Mrs. Jones could hear them breaking things and taking stuff out of their mansion as she tried to get free. As she struggled she could smell something burning, and she looked up and realized the stove was still on. Using only her feet, she tried to turn the stove off, but ended up knocking the pot of hot food over onto a towel, it did not take long for it to set on fire, soon spreading to anything flammable nearby.

"Mrs. Jones screamed in pure terror, which caused the men to see what was her problem, when they were met with the ever growing fire. 'Please help me!' Mrs. Jones screamed, but the men ignored her and got out of there before they got busted, leaving her to the fire. It didn't take long until the fire nearly consumed that whole area and eventually spread to the island that she was tied to and soon enough she became nothing more than a charred dead body. When Mr. Jones returned home an hour later, he was met with the smell of something burning bad, and was not prepared for the scene in the kitchen, but as for his wife, she was gone for good. It took years until they could get the smell of burning flesh out of the house, but they say this kitchen is still haunted by her spirit, hoping for revenge on anyone who breaks into the house." Andrew said, finishing yet another story.

"Now I don't think I can ever be alone in my house again," Kurt said.

"That story was really disgusting. I feel like I'm going to be sick," Mercedes said, leaning up against the counter next to her.

"Yeah, why do all these stories have to be disgusting or creepy?" Rachel asked.

"What do you expect? You wanted to tour the mansion and be told of all the tales and events that took place here which made it the legend it is," Andrew said, "and that's what I'm doing."

"Okay, then let's keep going, and hopefully the next one won't be as disturbing," Finn said.

Andrew nodded in agreement and led the group back into the hallway. They all filed through the door one by one, leaving Rory as the last one to leave. But when he was about to follow the rest of the group he heard a noise come from beyond the door leading to the backyard. He walked over to the door and cupped his hands around his eyes as he looked out the window. He couldn't see much through the rain, but could slightly see what looked like someone's silhouette.

He opened the door and walked into the rain. "Joe, is that you?" He said, thinking it was their missing friend, but it wasn't. When Rory walked up to where he saw the silhouette he was shocked to see it was only one of the many statues on the residence, and now he felt stupid thinking it was an actual person.

As Rory headed back to the door, he noticed it was now closed, and when he was unable to open it because somehow it became locked. He tried multiple times to get it open, but was not even close to successful. Now he needed to find another way in, so he decided to walk around the house to the front door. As he rounded one corner, he saw a door which most likely led to the basement, but he just walked past it.

The rain began to fall harder, and the lightning and thunder cracked in the sky. Rory looked up startled when he heard a loud crack of thunder, and was not expecting to suddenly be hit across the back of the head with a hard blunt metal object. Stunned and disoriented by the unexpected blow, he fell to the ground into a muddy puddle. His vision went completely blurry as he was barely able to tell which way was up or down as he felt himself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. All he heard was the sound of a creaky door opening before he was flung down a small flight of stone stairs onto a cold dirty floor. The disorientation really hit him, and as he looked up his vision clear a bit to allow him to see the bloody body that belonged to Joe hang up against the wall.

He heard the faint sound of someone talking, and he comprehended it to be: "Get out of my house." And right after he heard those words, he was struck in the head once again by the same shovel that nearly knocked him unconscious, only this time, the blow had killed him.

* * *

_All Jack could do was constantly think of his home, and how easily his wife figuratively sent it crumbling to the ground. She defiled their marriage and his trust, and now he not only lost the woman he once loved, but he lost the house he claimed as his own. Now he was on the run, and trying not to be caught for the murder he committed a few nights before._

_As he walked past a news stand he saw several newspapers all about him, his wife and the butler missing, with just their blood left in the bedroom. The police were not only on the lookout for them, but for the person whom committed the crime. And either way, Jack needed to make sure they didn't find him. So he set off, to another town to start another life, now he wished it would be as easy as he hoped._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Guests**

The group walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway, before regrouping and heading up the staircase to the second floor. Artie headed to the service elevator in between the double staircases and met the rest of them on the landing. They stopped once they reached the first door in the long hallway before them.

"This is one a several bathrooms in this mansion," Andrew began. "It is the guest bathroom, mainly used by anyone who visits, or the housekeepers working on this floor. However, it is also where yet another tragic event took place."

"Oh, I didn't see that coming," Jesse said sarcastically.

"Okay, this story takes place on a cold winter's night in December of 1870. The family that resided in this house was the Walton's. There was Mr. and Mrs. Walton as well as their 16 year old daughter Jackie. Jackie was home alone night, as her parents were having dinner with friends, and it was late at night when she decided to take a shower. When she tried to use the shower in her room, she realized it was broken. So, grabbing a towel and putting her robe on, she headed down here to the guest bathroom to use this shower. She proceeded to clean herself, getting ready to head to bed early.

"However, she had no idea there was someone else in the house, right downstairs. A man broke into the mansion and was in the process of taking some of the belongs with him when he heard the shower upstairs begin to run. He quietly began to head up the stairs and see who else was there when he heard the back door quietly open and close. Now he was slightly panicking that he would be busted. Quietly sneaking back down the stairs, the man hid in the hall closet, and looked out of the tiny opening he left as he saw a young figure walk by him and begin to walk up the stairs.

"Out of sight of the new visitor, the burglar sneaked up behind him and knocked him across the head and grabbed him before he could hit the floor. The intruder put one of his hands over the kid's mouth and used his other to keep the kid's hands behind his back. When the burglar got a good look at the kid he had a feeling he knew what he was doing

"'Sneaking in to visit your girlfriend?' the man asked the teenager, to which he replied by quickly nodding his head. 'Well that must be her in the shower, let's go pay her a visit.' He said as he dragged the teen quietly into the bathroom, and pulled out a rope from his pocket and tied the kid to the sink.

"As he did this, he saw the girl's hand reach out from behind the curtain and grabbed a towel, and once she emerged from the shower she screamed in terror. The man quickly grabbed Jackie and said 'Now you get to watch me kill you girlfriend, right before I kill you,' to the teen tied and struggling against the sink. 'No, Jackie!' the teen yelled.

" Holding onto the girl with his one arm, the man reached over and pulled another towel off the rack and wrapped it around her throat, cutting off any air from entering her lungs. As she thrashed about trying to get free with her fingers trying to get under the towel to pull it off, her boyfriend continued to try to free himself from his bonds, but both teens were unsuccessful.

"The boy looked up and saw the color drain from his girlfriend's face before she collapsed to the ground lifeless. 'Well that's one down, poor Jackie. What's your name boy?' the man asked, leaning down to eye level with the teen.

"'It's Steve, and it's going to take more to kill me,' He said as he punched his attacker across the face after freeing himself from the bonds and running out the door. He didn't get far down the hall before the man caught up and tackled him to the ground. The man pulled out his pocket knife and slammed it into the teen's back, killing him as well. The man managed to get out of the house with some of the family's belongings, but it did not take long for the police to find him and put him down, after he tried to attack them," Andrew finished.

"Well that was yet another lovely story there Andrew," Santana said sarcastically.

"Why thank you. Now let's head to the master bedroom, where I will tell you the story that you are probably most familiar with," Andrew began, "and that is the story of Jack Walsh, and his moment of deadly revenge."

As Andrew started to lead the group down the hall to the master bedroom there was a distinct sound which came from said bedroom. They all stopped in their tracks when they heard the noise. At first they thought it might have been the thunder from the storm, but it was distinctly from the bedroom.

"Well that might be your friend. Stay in the hallway while I see what he's doing," Andrew said, walking to the door. "This room is the one room where we don't allow guests in as it is the most valuable," he said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Once Andrew walked through the doorway and let go of the door knob, the door closed behind him. He turned and looked through the candle light room to find the missing kid, but saw no one. He looked over the bed, and watched as the candle next to the bed went out from a gust of wind from the open window. He walked over and closed the window, confused as to why it was open to begin with. But as he closed it a flash of lightning cracked across the sky and he saw a reflection of someone standing right behind him.

Quickly turning around from behind quite terrified by the sudden appearance, Andrew looked to see if it was the missing student, but clearly it was a much older man. The mysterious man grabbed Andrew by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the window and threw him over the bed into the dresser.

The kids outside the room heard the noises and tried to open the door standing in their way, but were prevented by it being locked. They continued to bang on the door and try to open it when they heard the next noises which came from the room.

Andrew looked up and watched as the man walked over to him and pulled him to his feet before continually slamming his upper torso and head on top of the dresser. As his head hit the dresser for another time, his glasses broke and with the glass shattering across his face causing a scream of even more pain to emerge from him. He looked up with blurry vision into the mirror in front of him and saw a blurred image of the man as he pulled him up and threw him to the floor.

All Andrew could see was the man standing over him holding something in his hand. He was only able to crawl backwards across the floor until he hit the wall behind him. There was nothing more he could do before he saw the man raise one arm and bring it down towards his chest. Andrew looked down and was able to see that protruding from his chest was a pair of scissors, and that his shirt began to stain with the blood seeping from the wound by his heart. He let out a final sigh before his blurry vision went black forever as his eyes closed one final time.

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry I updated this so late. At first I had no motivation to write this week, but then when I did I was only able to start it before I had to do something else. I think it might become normal for me to only be able to post at least one chapter per week, so I apologize in advance.**


End file.
